Parque aquatico !
by Paula Gomes Suzuki
Summary: Poseidon leva seus Marinas num parque aquatico ! Na hora de ir embora , conseguira nosso Imperador dos Mares  achar todos os seus subordinados ?


santuariofics

quinta-feira, 8 de março de 2012 Os Marinas no parque aquatico !

Cansado de tanto tedio e vendo todos os seus

marinas entediados , Poseidon , resolveu leva – los

a um parque aquatico . Chegando la , cada um foi

para um hora de ir embora, apos 5 horas

de diversao, o imperador dos mares teve de sair a

cata de seus 8 subordinados no enorme parque

aquatico , para voltarem ao reino submarino. Passando pelas piscinas infantis, encontrou Kasa

De Lymnades assustando as criancinhas em forma

de caranguejo gigante :

∗ - Kasa ,pare com isso e vamos embora ! Ordenou

o Deus Do Mar.

∗ - Ta bom ! Obedeceu o general do Pilar Do oceano

Antartico . ∗

- Onde estao os outros ? Perguntou Poseidon.

∗ - Eu vi o Isaak na praia artificial ! Respondeu O

Portugues .

∗ - Vamos ! Disse Poseidon .

∗ Ao chegarem na praia artificial , viram o general do

pilar do oceano Artico surfando na onda mais alta ,

sobre uma prancha de gelo :

• Isaak ! Venha ja AQUI !Ordenou o Imperador dos

sete mares . • - Uhhuuu ! Agora NAO majestade ! Respondeu o  
>EX – discipulo de Camus e do cavaleiro de cristal .<p>

• - Humpf ! Bufou o Rei dos mares , que sem  
>paciencia pega o seu tridente e faz as ondas<br>pararem e o finlandes vir ate ele deslizando em  
>cima da prancha de gelo :<p>

∗ - Vamos embora AGORA ! Disse o Grego  
>pausadamente estressado .<p>

∗ - Onde estao os outros ? Perguntou Kasa .

∗ - Eu nao sei ! Eu so vi o Krishina na lanchonete !  
>Respondeu o general de Kraken.∗ Logo localizaram o general do pilar do oceano Indico ,<br>sentado no ba rmolhado , folheando o cardapio :  
>∗ - Por Buda ! Quanta atrocidade ! Exclamou o Indiano<br>enquato olhava pratos carnivoros no menu .

∗ - Krishina ! Vamos sair daqui ! Pediu o Imperador

∗ milionario .

∗ - Ah nao ! Espera so mais um pouquinho  
>majestade ! Respondeu o general de Crisaor .<p>

∗ Enquanto Poseidon e o marina do oceano Indico  
>dialogavam , Isaak e Kasa faziam gestos indicando<br>que deveria obedecer o seu senhor :

∗ - Krishina … vamos EMBORA…. AGORA !

∗ Falou Julian extremamente estressado .

∗ - Vamos , senhor ! Disse Krishina obdecendo o  
>Deus Do Mar e o apelo dos amigos .<p>

∗ - voce viu para onde foram os outros ? Perguntou  
>Isaak como se estivesse lendo a mente do<br>imperador .

∗ - Eu vi o Bian na piscina central! Respondeu o  
>Marina De Crisaor.<p>

∗ Nao demoraram muito para encontra lo na piscina  
>central apoiando os bracos na beirada :<p>

∗ - Bian vamos embora ! Ordenou Poseidon.

∗ - Ainda nao ! E muito cedo ! Respondeu .

∗ Dessa vez, o Imperador nem se dignou a  
>responder , simplismente pegou o seu tridente e<br>arrancou o canadense a forca da piscina central :

∗ - BIAN , VAMOS EMBORA AGORA! Gritou o  
>Senhor dos mares .<p>

∗ Sem falar mais nada e sem esperar a resposta  
>de seu subordinado, o rei dos oceanos foi a cata<br>dos outros 4 que faltavam , levando Lymnades ,  
>Kraken , Crisaor e Cavalo Marinho a tiracollo<br>junto com ele :

∗ - E os outros ? Perguntou Kasa ja prevendo qual  
>seria a proxima pergunta de seu senhor .<p>

∗ - Foram ao mega escorregador ! Respondeu o  
>general marina morrendo de medo do Imperador.<br>∗ No meio do caminho encontraram Sorento que  
>estava assistindo a uma briga entre dois caras no<br>parque por causa de mulher :  
>∗ - SORENTO VAMOS EMBORA E NAO<br>DISCUTA COMIGO ! AONDE ESTAO OS  
>OUTROS ? A essa altura do campeonato o Rei<br>dos Oceanos estava louco de raiva.

Vendo o nivel de estress do Imperador dos  
>oceanos , o general de Sireni resolveu nao retrucar<br>e respondeu :

∗ - Eles foram ao mega escorregador , senhor !

∗ - VAMOS ! A essa altura o Deus do mar nao  
>conseguia mais falar , apenas gritar .<p>

∗ Chegaram no brinquedo e localizaram os outros :

∗ - AH ! AI ESTAO VOCES ! VAMOS EMBORA  
>AGORA! Ordenou Julian.<p>

∗ - Calma nos ja vamos ! Respondeu Tetis

∗ - E ! So falta o Dragao Marinho escorregar !  
>Completou Io de Scilla .<p>

∗ - Ta ! Vamos espera-lo e depois vamos EMBORA !  
>Concordou Poseidon enquanto cruzava os bracos<br>com o tridente na mao.

∗ Enquanto isso o ultimo marina estava se  
>preparando para descer quando chega uma<br>funcionaria do brinquedo :

∗ - Me Desculpe senhor ! Mas o limite de peso e de  
>80 kg ! Disse a moca .<p>

∗ - Eu NAO peso 80 kg ! Eu PESO 65 kg ! Respondeu o  
>general do Atlantico Norte e desceu pelo escorregador<p>

∗ So que o dito cujo pesa 87kg, e a medida que ele ia  
>descendo mais pressao ia obtendo :<p>

∗ - PARECE UM TSUNAMI ! Desesperou-se Krishina .

∗ -O Dragao Marinho ultrapassou a parede que  
>separava o escorregador da ala infantil , caindo la ,<br>esvaziando toda piscina :

∗ - Ta vendo Tetis ! Tudo numa boa ! Disse o  
>general Marina .<p>

∗ Depois dessa aventura , Poseidon resolveu pensar  
>2 vezes antes de levar seus marinas pra passear .<p>

∗

∗

FIM ! 

Postado por historias e fics de paula maria às 16:26

Enviar por e-mailBlogThis!Compartilhar no TwitterCompartilhar no FacebookCompartilhar no Orkut

0 comentários:Postar um comentário 

Início

Assinar: Postar comentários (Atom)

Arquivo do blog

▼ 2012 (1)

▼ Março (1)

Os Marinas no parque aquatico !

Quem sou eu historias e fics de paula maria

Visualizar meu perfil completo

Modelo Ethereal. Tecnologia do Blogger.


End file.
